The technology relates to a replaceable unit, a developing unit, an image forming unit, and an image forming apparatus.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-149341 (corresponding to US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0212151 and European Patent Application Publication No. 2762982) filed by the applicant discloses a technique related to a replaceable unit and an image forming apparatus provided with the replaceable unit. The replaceable unit is, for example, a developer container having a memory and a frame. The memory serves as an installation detecting member and is held by the frame. The memory stores information related to a type of the replaceable unit, e.g., information regarding a color of a developer contained in the developer container. The memory is configured to perform communication between the memory and a communicator mounted on a body of the image forming apparatus, for example.